A Familiar Stranger
by Vaughn's Jenn
Summary: DON'T READ! IT'S NOT NEW! i was just testing something! complete
1. Prince Charming

She reached high above her head; an attempt to grab the 6 by 2 piece of wood that's jutting tauntingly over the edge of the shelves. Damn it! *Why the hell am I short NOW? Of all the times I've wanted to be shorter.this is the time God shoves it in my face!* She looks around her, making sure no one was watching before she suddenly jumps up, propelling herself towards the wood. It looms closer and closer until her hands hits it solidly and it falls with her. For the two feet she has jumped, it feels as if she's falling twenty. Fear fills her as she rapidly moves her arms in circles, her stomach flipping, her back tensing as it anticipates the fall onto the floor.  
  
Suddenly, arms come under her and it's like a fairytale. She smiles in thanks as she looks up and freezes. Green eyes, so beautifully, painstakingly green, look down at her smiling. She grins back.  
  
"Thanks for the help," she smiles and allows her dimples to come through. * Damn he's hot * She gives him the once over; tall, at least 6 feet, with a lean body, and a face handcrafted by God. Her eyes wander over his fore mentioned eyes and his dirty blond hair.  
  
"No problem, you know, I would've helped you if you had asked. I'm slightly taller than you are and therefore my falling risk is much lower than yours." He blushes slightly as he feels her looking him over. At his words, she looks away. * Damn it, don't make her feel bad.DO something! Lord.she's beautiful. Hey, that little superman thing made me feel pretty damn good. I'm a real Prince Charming. God, shut up Michael, you're so full of yourself. Lord, do something before she turns away! * He winks at her and bends to pick up the fallen wood.  
  
She grins, feeling a little faint. She holds out her hand. "Hi, I'm Sydney Bristow."  
  
He smiles, puts the wood in his other hand and shakes hers. "Michael Vaughn. How are you?"  
  
"Well, I'm great now that you saved me from great peril," She has a wink of her own and Vaughn can't help but feel that hers was a hell of a lot sexier and natural than his had been. "You're a real dashing knight aren't you?"  
  
He grins. A warm feeling fills his stomach. "Well, I guess I am. But I have to ask you, who uses the word "dashing" anymore?"  
  
An unexpected laugh fills the silence. Her eyes light up, "That's something my friend's always tease me about. Dashing is the word I use for someone who may or may not be extremely hot but his actions make him.extremely desirable."  
  
~ Vaughn~  
  
Oh God. A warm flush spreads across my cheeks. I haven't flirted in God knows how long. I look at her, her straight brown hair reaching just below her shoulders, her face open, honest, and beautiful and I can't help but rise to the occasion. "Well.I'm not sure how to take that, Ms. Bristow. Are you saying I'm not hot or are you complimenting my actions?"  
  
She grins back and I know she has noticed my blush. "Well, Mr. Vaughn, and I'm only telling you this because we will probably never see each other again; I'm not a very forward girl you know," She winks and I know that she probably is. "The truth I that I happen to find you both attractive and knightly,"  
  
That's it. I've worked up my nerve. I'm about to ask her out. But then she holds up her piece of wood, glances at her watch and murmurs a quick good bye before I even get a chance to mutter a "wannahavedinnerwithmetonight?"  
  
A sigh wells up and pours out of my mouth and I know she'll be the only thing I can think about for the next day or so. Even though I have only spoken with her for the last couple of minutes, I know my mind will be racing with questions. Why was she buying wood? God I want to run after her but it's already too late. If I run after her now, she'll think I'm indecisive. Or maybe she knew I was going to try and left because she's already involved with someone. Of course she is. How can someone who looks like she does NOT be involved with someone else? It's definitely too late now. Besides, she doesn't deserve a guy like me. God knows lack of time has been the end of almost all my relationships.  
  
And it is in this moment that I hate the CIA. Not because of the relationships it has cost me but for the relationships that I could have had and instead threw away. 


	2. The Face of an Angel

Chapter Two: The Face of an Angel  
  
Sydney almost ran to the parking lot, her hand over her heart. * I can't believe its still racing. He wasn't THAT hot. Ha, yeah right. Good try Syd, you know he was like the sex god of all time.* She sighed, unlocking her car door. She checked her pager. * Damn it. He was going to ask me out too. Why did my pager have to vibrate just then? * CIA. They hadn't contacted her since her first appearance. Maybe they had been scared of her. She stifled a laugh. She almost forgot about Michael Vaughn on her drive. Almost.  
  
Her father's face greeted her at the door. "Good morning, Sydney," He said guardedly.  
  
"Good Morning, dad."  
  
"You're going to be assigned a mission today. I know it'll be a little scary and."  
  
"Dad, this will be my first CIA mission. not my first mission ever. I'll be fine. Wait a minute. why are you telling me this? Are you my handler?" *Please God NO. I mean, I love Dad and all but I was kinda imagining someone a little more, well, HOT. Fine, he doesn't have to be the sexiest man alive but someone male, under 40, and looking exactly like Superman back there would be great. Shut up Sydney, your father's talking to you.*  
  
"Um.no. Actually you're handler is running late." Sydney nearly laughed at the pursing of her father's lips. * I bet he's thinking 'how dare someone be late for a meeting with MY daughter!' I wonder who he is? Or.she? Please be a he. Please please please with a cherry on top. Wow, I'm such a little kid. Haha, am I always like this when I get a crush? Shut up, it's not a crush yet. Yeah, right, of course it is. You meet a guy, he saves your life, he's gorgeous, what's not to crush? I want to crush him. Well, not as much ::crush::. More like::make love to::. Good going Sydney, way to keep Danny in your thoughts.*  
  
"Okay, so tell me about my mission," She said. She couldn't help the excitement she felt. Whoo, adrenaline rush. Okay, so maybe it was prudent for her father to attempt to give her the "I know it will be scary" speech.  
  
"I was going to leave that to your handler. He is supposed to earn his pay you know." *Is my father actually joking around with me? Wow, he's actually displaying emotions. Lord, I'm the cruelest daughter to ever walk the face of the earth. My father loves me. And so does Michael Vaughn. Ha, right. I wish. I'd be happy to be loved by the God next door but sorry, I don't have time; I'm too busy saving the world. Whoa, sudden mental image of me in a Superman costume. Oh yeah, it looks damn good on me too. Oh, and who's this by my side? Oh, hello Mr. Vaughn. I see you have donned a Captain Planet cape and will be accompanying me on my expeditions. What? You want to carry me home? All right then. Whoa, what the hell am I doing? Is my father still talking? Oh, whoops. *  
  
"All right, all right, I'll wait. Dad, this is so unfair. You always knew how impatient I was at Christmas. You know, when I was little and stuff." Jack Bristow snorted. If he recalled correctly, and he was sure he did, he had been woken up at six fifty in the morning on Christmas day to the shrieking of his then hysterical daughter about the joys of the holidays.  
  
Sydney threw him a "shut up I know I'm still a little kid but I'm having fun so leave me be" look. Jack stifled a grin; a picture, or in this case Sydney's face, was certainly worth a thousand, or at least 17, words.  
  
A beeping of his pager ruined their almost moment. * Wow, everything is finally coming together. I'm finally working with the good guys, my father is actually human, Danny will be avenged, and I have the resources at my fingertips to search out a certain Michael Vaughn. Not that to anyone else he would be anything other than a possible name of a building? I don't know yet, I'll work on it. *  
  
"What? What kind of a person- Okay, okay. I'll brief Syd- Agent Bristow on the counter mission. No, it'll be fine. My schedule is clear. All right. Thanks for calling."  
  
"What was that?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Your handler. He can't make it today." 


	3. Investigation

Chapter 3  
  
Her fingers went furiously over the keyboard. It was hard to believe but it was now, now when she was trying to find the identity of a certain Michael Vaughn, that she felt like a real spy.  
  
Search: People Location: Los Angeles, California *It was safe enough to assume he lived in LA right? I mean, what kind of person would go to another city to shop for wood? God. . . this is actually hard. * Name: Michael Vaughn Results: 12  
  
Oh Lord. There were 12 Michael Vaughns in LA??? Wow. . . if they were all as hot as the one she had met, God had done a very commendable job indeed. She glanced down the list. Of all the Michael Vaughns, one caught her eye more than the others. He was labeled as "classified". She grinned. Was he some ax-carrying maniac murderer kept in one of the containment cells of the CIA? Or maybe he was an alter ego for someone she knew. Devlin? Haha. . . not she wouldn't even think about that. The Michael Vaughn she had met and Devlin didn't even compare.  
  
It was then that she started feeling incredibly foolish. What was she doing? How was she "saving the world" by looking up prospective boyfriends? But. . . it was so much fun to be bad. Not that she was bad. Not that bad, anyway. But she did enjoy the slightly guilty feeling and the anxiety that came from worrying if someone were to come by, look over her shoulder, and demand to know what she was doing.  
  
Footsteps coming around the corner made her realize how dangerously close she was to having her so-called "imaginary" situation come true. She jumped, quickly clicked the "X" at the top right-hand corner and exited the computer room with her head pointing down towards the floor.  
  
Suddenly she felt herself running into a solid body. "Hey! What are you doing here?" A distinctly masculine voice reached her ears and she looked up.  
  
I know that this is a REALLY short chapter but the part where I felt I should stop came a LOT quicker than I thought it would. As always, REVIEW! 


	4. Palermo's

Chapter 4: Palermo's  
  
"Whoa!" She smiled at the person who she had bumped into.  
  
"Dad! What are you doing here? I thought you were going on a mission today?"  
  
Her father looked quizzically at her. "What gave you that impression Sydney? I never said anything of the sort to you."  
  
Sydney grinned at him, "Are you sure, Dad? You might be forgetting in your old age."  
  
Jack pursed his lips, trying not to smile. Something was weird about her daughter though. She usually wasn't the type to joke around the workplace. "Or perhaps it is your memory that's at fault Agent Bristow." He cocked his eyebrow at her expression. "No, seriously Sydney. What are you doing here? You don't have authorization to be in this section of the facilities." *And why are you so happy?*  
  
He wanted to add that part to the end of his sentence but didn't, knowing her daughter would use it to bite his head off about why she couldn't just be happy. The wiles of one's daughters. But she did look different. She almost seemed to glow with some sort of inner happiness. He almost felt himself grow happier in the light of his daughter's smile until he remembered what she reminded him of. Irina's face had glowed just like that when the nurse had placed Sydney in her arms for the first time.  
  
The look on her face was probably the reason why he had taken such a long time for him to convince himself that she hadn't loved him. Them. He loved that look of softness but hated it at the same time. He couldn't forgive Irina for what she had done to his emotions. Now he couldn't even see his own daughter happy without feeling resentment for his ex-wife.  
  
"Oh. . . well, I was just looking around. You know, getting acquainted with the place." Sydney blushed furiously. *I wasn't snooping for backgrounds of civilians. I promise. I'm a good girl; why would I ever sneak into the computer room and look up records of anonymous hot men with the initials MV?*  
  
It was a good thing Jack was preoccupied. Had he been in his usual state of alertness, he would've seen the sudden flush of his daughter's cheeks and the slightly girlish tone of her voice. . . the one she used when she was trying to change the topic and get away with something.  
  
"Okay. Anyway, I was going to find you after I delivered a message anyway so why don't you stay here."  
  
Sydney looked at her father, "Why, what do you want to tell me?"  
  
"Well, remember how your handler couldn't make it to the meeting yesterday?"  
  
She nodded her head. Yesterday was also the day at the hardware store. Yesterday was the day Michael Vaughn had swept in and saved the day. Well. . . saved the day for her anyway. Wow. He was hot.  
  
"Well, he's coming today for sure. In about 3 hours at the old warehouse all right? He'll fill you in on all the details. Oh, and I basically told you everything I was going to tell you so you don't have to wait anymore." He finished talking and strutted away, exuding professionalism. Sydney suppressed a smile. Her father could be quite funny.  
  
She walked out to her car, planning on using her free 3 hours to her advantage. As she walked towards it, she saw something fluttering on the windshield. What the hell is that? She picked it up. *Palermo's. A New Café opened near YOU. Try fine Italian cuisine at low prices. Open every day from 10 am to 9 pm. Hmmm, sounds interesting. And I'm hungry. What the hell, let's give it a try. I mean, it's not like anything else as exciting as this will happen in my lifetime.*  
  
She put her key into the ignition and pulled out of the space. The café was only 3 blocks away and hadn't attracted many new customers, much to her delight. It's not that she had anything against new restaurants or anything but less people meant more open tables and for now, she wanted silence where she could think. . . about certain men who saved her who also possessed green eyes and dirty blond hair. *Whoa girl, save it for the café.*  
  
The waiter sat her at a table quickly and was a bit overeager to take her order and cater to any other desires. *Hmm, slow day is it?* She grinned at her own wit. Yeah, she was one of those people who laughed at their own jokes. But hey, if no one else was going to, why not? She got bored waiting and realized that she didn't have a lot to think about. The whole hardware episode had only taken about 5 minutes of her life and she didn't want to start any fantasies in a nearly-empty café. God, that would be the orgasm from When Harry met Sally all over again. Though she figured that Michael Vaughn would be good in. . . whatever he set his mind to doing. She shut her eyes and allowed herself a tidbit. A tidbit in a café wasn't bad. It was like a flirt, just a taste of what could happen but much less embarrassing.  
  
She imagined his voice, husky and low. "Hey, I didn't think I'd be seeing you again." She almost sighed but stopped herself. She had gotten the timbre and pitch of his voice just right.  
  
Too right. She had never been able to imagine anything so real before. Her breath caught in her throat and she warily opened one eye and, after quickly swallowing the tic tac in her mouth, opened the other. "Michael!"  
  
TBC. Haha, you guys thought she ran into Vaughn in the beginning of the story didn't you? Lol, thanks for your reviews, they're great. Keep writing them. (Yes, that is an order.) 


	5. Milk does a body GOOD

Chapter 5: Milk does a body GOOD  
  
"Hi Sydney," He grinned. He couldn't stop grinning. He couldn't believe it. Since when was he the luckiest man on earth? How incredibly coincidental was it that he had gone to the restaurant on that flier and would find her here.  
  
Sydney grinned. "Stalking me are you?"  
  
He blushed. No, he wasn't stalking her. Unless thinking about her constantly was the same thing as stalking. Hey, would that be creepy or sweet to say to a woman? He glanced at her. She looked happy to see him so he thought he would do it. "No. I'm not stalking you. Unless thinking about you constantly qualifies."  
  
Sydney's mouth nearly fell open. He had been thinking about HER. Damn, he was a good flirt. She felt like swooning but she wasn't that type of a gal. "Hey, isn't this the time where you're supposed to use a corny pick up line or something?"  
  
Vaughn grinned. He gestured at the empty seat across from her. "Can I sit there?"  
  
Sydney wanted to shout OF COURSE! SIT THERE! Why the hell else would I push it out with my foot? But instead she nodded. As soon as he sat down, she had to say something. "Great pick-up line."  
  
He laughed. This woman was too much. He shrugged. "It worked didn't it? Aren't I sitting here, dining with you?"  
  
"Well, I guess so." She was a little disappointed. Sure the hot man from heaven was sitting at her table but she had always found the exchange of pick up lines to be quite funny.  
  
He didn't notice. He picked up a menu. "So, what's good here?"  
  
"I don't know I just got here."  
  
"Oh yeah. Well, what did you order?"  
  
"Oh, angel hair pasta."  
  
"Sounds good. Hey, I know we just met. . . again but do you want to hear something weird?" His eyes twinkled and she instantly forgave him for the non-usage of a pick up line.  
  
"As long as it's not disgusting. We are in a restaurant you know."  
  
He looked around the empty restaurant, his eyebrow raised. "My God and so we are. We better watch what we say or we might offend all the customers."  
  
Sydney nearly spit out the water that was in her mouth. This man was too funny. "God, Michael, you're hilarious."  
  
He would've blushed but that was something he didn't do often. But he forgot what he was going to say. She had that effect on him.  
  
"SO? Spill it."  
  
"Okay. I love milk with pasta." Wow. That sounded so much stupider than he thought it would. But she laughed anyway.  
  
Then, she winked at him. "What was that wink for?"  
  
"I just remembered a pick up line about milk."  
  
This woman was too much. "You really enjoy those pick-up lines don't you?" At her nod, he grinned. "You must know a lot of them, I bet guys use them on you all the time."  
  
"Not as much as you would think." She seemed a little sad for some reason.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean- . . . SO, what's the line?"  
  
She smiled at him and made him feel warm all over. Again. "Okay. Are you ready for this one?" He smiled.  
  
"I'm ready for everything Ms. Bristow."  
  
"Okay, I have to get in the mood first."  
  
He grinned. Intriguing. "And how does one get in the mood?"  
  
"Like this." Sydney called a waiter over and ordered a glass of milk. She let her hair down loose and leaned over the table until it was about a foot away from Vaughn's face. He gulped. She suppressed a grin. She looked at the milk and then at him Licking her lips, she released her words slowly, from somewhere deep in her throat. "I know milk does a body good but, BA-BY how much have you been drinking?"  
  
He would have laughed out loud had he not been so affected. 


	6. A Date?

Chapter 6: A Date?  
  
He cleared his throat, his cheeks flushed pink. "Uh- that. . . that was a good one." He cleared his throat again, embarrassed.  
  
Sydney laughed, loving every minute of it. "So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I have a meeting in a couple of hours and I found the flier for this place on my windshield. You?"  
  
"My story is exactly the same as yours. Wow, its like we're the same person." Sydney gave him another smile. " So, Mr. Vaughn, how many other young ladies have you saved since yesterday?"  
  
He grinned. "Only you. Though if I could save more women I would. . . especially if they were as beautiful as you are."  
  
Sydney smiled. "You're not very subtle with your compliments. That's okay, I prefer someone who's not afraid to say what's on his mind. I'm sick of secrets and having to hide from everyone." She looked at him, her eyes touched with a hint of sadness.  
  
*Shit. She wants someone with no secrets. Sure, I can tell her I work for the CIA but will she be able to be in that kind of relationship? I know Alice couldn't. But she's different. I know I've only spent about 20 minutes total with this woman but . . . she is very different.* "All right. So, Ms. Bristow, do want me to tell you something completely honest?"  
  
"This isn't going to be another milk with pasta story, is it?"  
  
He grinned, showing her a heart-stopping smile. "Nope. I was just going to tell you that I am extremely attracted to you and I was wondering exactly when your next engagement starts so that I can plan a quick date to fit within the time period."  
  
*Oh my god. He's asking me out. Life is good.* Sydney looked down at her watch. They had stayed at the restaurant for only 20 minutes and their food- well. . . her food- remained untouched. "Umm, I have two and a half hours."  
  
"That's perfect. That's how much time I have to." *What a great coincidence. This has to mean something doesn't it? Is fate pushing us together? Why else would he "save" this woman, see her again, eat with her, and having matching time schedules?* Vaughn grinned. It was time for his romantic life to start up again.  
  
"So. . . you're asking me out?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry, did you want something more traditional or another pick-up line?" He winked at her.  
  
She tucked her hair behind her ear. "I think I want both. That's something you need to learn about me, Mr. Vaughn. I'm a pretty tough girl to please so I'm giving you fair warning. I'll take as much as I can get. Oh, unless you're pickup line is as lame as you're other one. . . "Can I sit there?" I know you can do better. Just. . ." She smiled devilishly at him. "Just think milk."  
  
He laughed out loud then, startling a family that had just come into the restaurant. "Alright, alright. I get it. You didn't appreciate my humor there. Ok, now I have to think." He looked up at her. "Do I have to do something to get me in the mood too? Because I don't know what a pick-up line mood is. I didn't even know there was such a thing. I thought women hated pick up lines."  
  
Sydney smiled, this was too much fun. She felt like she was already on her first date. She felt transported back to high school, giggling over cute guys, feeling the rapid beating of her heart as she went on a date, the constant fluttering feeling in her stomach every time a crush looked at her. "They only hate them when they come from greasy old fat men in bars are think that they are actually going to work. Now you. . ." She purposely let him see her looking him up and down. "You appear to be an honest, clean, well brought-up man who is funny, charming and pretty damn cute. You pass the test."  
  
Vaughn felt himself smiling like a fool. He had dated Alice because she was a good person and could make him feel comfortable. But he had never felt the spark. Now, here with Sydney, he not only felt the tumbling emotions, but he was also proud of himself. No, not proud. That wasn't the right word. He was just happier than he could ever remember being.  
  
"And as for the mood of a pick-up line, just take the words wherever you want them to go. It'll be fun for me, slightly embarrassing for you, and I'll definitely say yes to a date."  
  
"So, I still have to do the thing?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Vaughn sighed. Did he even know any pick up lines? The only one he could remember was 'what's your sign' and he wasn't even sure he understood how it was supposed to work. "Umm, I have honestly never used one and all I can think of right now are really stupid ones."  
  
"Oh, come one Michael. I talked to you about milk."  
  
"Ha," he grinned. "That was pretty funny. . . though it did work."  
  
She waggled her eyebrows, eliciting another smile from him. They were coming fast today.  
  
"And I have to admit that the ones I know are either disgusting, corny, or weird. And I wouldn't want you to think that I was serious," He looked at her, acutely aware now of how embarrassed he was.  
  
"Oh no. Because I really thought you got your looks from milk. C'mon Michael, it's not like you're proposing. Any pick up line is fine. It'll make my day. Really."  
  
Vaughn smiled. "Okay, okay, I give up. I see that you are a determined woman."  
  
"That I am. I told you that already, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"So. . . go on!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Let me get into the mood." He grinned at her. They had chemistry that went on for miles. He loved this atmosphere.  
  
Then he looked at her, head tilted slightly downwards. Sydney felt her breath catch in her throat. This wasn't funny anymore. He was about to turn on the charm and she knew it didn't matter what he said to her.  
  
His green eyes completely focused on hers, he suddenly smiled. "Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me? . . . Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?"  
  
After a minute, Sydney shook her head, freed herself from her little trance and burst out laughing. "Okay, I say yes. Let's go." 


	7. Wonderful Hours

7. Wonderful Hours  
  
They paid the bill and walked out of the small restaurant, almost wanting to hold hands or act like a couple but too afraid of what the other would think. After a few moments of silence, Sydney lifted her face towards his, "So, where are we going?"  
  
Vaughn grinned at her expectant face. "Well, I hadn't actually planned this part yet. I mean I didn't even know I was going to see you today and asking a person I barely know on a date isn't a usual thing for me. But I'll think about it. We'll walk a few more minutes and then I'll know. I promise." The look in his eyes nearly made Sydney swoon. Of course she would trust him. How could she not?  
  
She nodded and they walked in comfortable silence another block or two.  
  
She felt the breeze pick up and shivered slightly. Michael noticed the tiny movement right away. "Are you cold? Here, take my jacket."  
  
It was something so movie-esque that Sydney wanted to turn around and catch the cameras rolling. Beaming, she placed his coat around her shoulders, feeling the warmth of his body now on her. She finally felt like she belonged to someone and that was a feeling she hadn't had for a long time. "It finally feels like winter doesn't it? I always wish it would snow around this time. That was always what I pictured to be a perfect Christmas."  
  
Vaughn smiled. "I know what you mean. Before I moved to LA, my parents and I lived in New York for a couple years. Couple actually meaning two. But both of those winters were so. . . they were just so beautiful. The snow really just took my breath away."  
  
"I wish I had a chance to do something like that. With my family, I mean. My mom died when I was six and I guess my family life just kind of disappeared from there."  
  
"Well, I can sympathize. My father died when I was eight. He was. . . -" Vaughn paused. Should he begin with the whole honest truth or ease into it as the relationship progressed? He had chosen the latter with Alice and that hadn't exactly worked out. He wanted this one to work. He really did. "He was a CIA agent and he was killed."  
  
Sydney felt her breath stop in her throat. It was amazing how much this man and she had in common. How many prospective dates did you meet who had the same line of occupation somewhere in their family? It was rarer still when the occupation was espionage or government related.  
  
Michael saw Sydney falter in her step when the words came out and wasn't sure of her reaction. Alice had had one of disbelief; she had truly thought that Michael was joking. How she could ever believe that he would jest about his father's death was beyond him but she had. He turned to look at her. "I'm sorry if that was too much information for you to handle on our first date. . . Or ever."  
  
She looked into his eyes and smiled. "No, I'm glad you did. It's nice to know about your family. I only stopped because-" Michael had been honest with her. Did she deserve to give him her own honesty? "Well, it's kind of ironic actually. My father is a CIA agent too."  
  
"Is he really?" This prospect surprised Vaughn to say the least. The idea that he could've passed this woman's father in the corridors of the CIA building was slightly strange. Agent Bristow. The name sounded familiar. "Wow, small world."  
  
"It sure is. Wow, that is really strange how much we have in common. Don't you think that its weird that we both have CIA agents in our family and-" Sydney paused, unsure of whether she could say it or not.  
  
"-And that we have both suffered parental losses? Yes, that is very ironic." But not even close to how strange things would be if you knew the entire truth. That I work for the CIA too. I mean, how much weirder can things get? I certainly can't imagine anything.  
  
They were facing each other and he lightly brushed a hand against Sydney's cheek. The cold air had made them rosy and her eyes bright with happiness. "You could be the poster child of the Holidays."  
  
She giggled. "You know, despite the fact that we aren't doing anything, I'm having a really good time."  
  
Michael paused and then realized that he was too. He smiled at her. She was so beautiful. "I am too. Do you know how beautiful you are?"  
  
Sydney blushed. He was so charming. . . "I didn't but you have mentioned that fact to me several times and because you are currently the only man I care about noticing how I look, I have to say that I am a very happy woman." She grinned and linked her arms through his.  
  
It felt as if electricity ran through them both as soon as they touched. Sydney looked up into his eyes and smiled. "I think that we have some chemistry going on."  
  
He grinned, happy to be in a relationship- is that what they were having?- with someone who was assertive in this way. "I'm glad you noticed it because I was afraid I was the only one feeling this way."  
  
Sydney peeked a glance at him. Then she walked quickly and around so that she stood right in front of him. "Are you serious? Do you really have no idea what kind of effect you have on women?" Seeing his slightly puzzled expression, she shook her head in amusement and continued. "I have just realized that in the compliment department, I haven't given you much. And I suppose that that was because I thought you knew all of your qualities already. I didn't think I would have to tell you that you were charming and funny and sweet and. . . well, frankly you're damn sexy."  
  
Vaughn felt the heat rush up to his cheeks at her praise. This was great.  
  
Her eyes sparkled suddenly. "Don't think I'm a hussy or anything but I just can't resist." She stepped up onto her tip toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"I would definitely not call you a hussy for that." He answered, grinning at her.  
  
Still on her toes, she kissed him again. And again. She loved this, this multiple innocent kiss that she was doing. It made her feel cute. And the person she was kissing wasn't half bad either. The fifth time, his arms came around her back and held her to him and didn't let the kiss end as quickly as the other ones had. Sydney placed her hands on his shoulders and put herself into the kiss. It was amazing. Soft, gentle, it was unfamiliar territory and it was exciting and wonderful and so many more descriptions that she couldn't come up with at the moment. She felt his tongue graze her lips and smiled as she parted them slightly. She couldn't believe what they were doing. She had never made out in the middle of the street before.  
  
When they broke apart, she was flushed. Checking her watch, she discovered that nearly an hour had passed already. She wished she could stop time; damn her handler. She was already with the man she wanted to be with. There was no way her handler could top this. Which was a good thing. She wouldn't want to have feeling for someone she couldn't touch.  
  
Smiling into his eyes, she intertwined her fingers with his and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for the most beautiful winter kiss I have ever had."  
  
Vaughn smiled.  
  
"I have only one question for you. Are you the kind of girl who wants a first date to involve a lot of talking and getting to know one another or one who just wants to have a lot of fun?"  
  
"I think I'm a bit of both. Actually. . . both would be good, especially with you. But seeing our time limits. . . I think I'd have to go with the fun." Yes, she was scared to get to know him too much. She knew how it affected people to see that she soaked up all the information she could about everyone else and yet offer nothing of her own life.  
  
"Fun it is." He pointed over her shoulder. He turned. "Fun and Games: Welcome to HappyLand?" She asked, a question in her eyes. She grinned. "I don't think I've ever gone there before."  
  
Dragging her over to the entrance, Vaughn grinned. "First time for everything." REVIEW!!! 


	8. Rude Awakening

8.  
  
"Two please," he said to the lady standing behind the ticket counter. Vaughn took the tickets and paid for them, never releasing Sydney's hand. He grinned at her and pulled her through the gate.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this. What am I going to tell my friends when they ask me where I was?" She asked, pretending to be exasperated.  
  
"Tell them you were in Happyland," He winked at her and her knees felt considerably weaker.  
  
"Knowing them, they'd probably think that Happyland was some sort of code for an orgy-fest or something." Sydney rolled her eyes, imagining it and Vaughn laughed.  
  
He looked around, eyes widening slightly at the sight of the multi-colored balloons and clowns running around. He grinned at the sight of a dart booth. "I want to win something for you," He said, grinning.  
  
Lord this man was too cute. She stood watching him as he bought three darts. And then a couple more. His face was filled with a look of concentration, his arm tensing as he threw the dart perfectly into the center. Sydney raised her eyes. Ooh, she had herself a manly man.  
  
Fifteen perfect shots and a gigantic teddy bear later, she was standing in a booth herself shooting water at the target to make her horse go faster.  
  
She won. She always won. The vendor gave her a stuffed frog and she started to crack up.  
  
"What's so funny?" Michael asked her, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Look!" She held up the stuffed animal to his face and he had to laugh as well. The frog had red bloated lips with a tag sticking out of its ass saying "Kiss me. . . or I'll haunt your dreams forever."  
  
"Nice to know they're keeping the prizes nice and innocent for all the little kids," she said, taking back her frog.  
  
"Okay," he replied.  
  
"What?" She had no idea what he was answering. Had she even asked a question?  
  
He held up the tag of the frog up to her eyes and repeated his word, "Okay," before bending down and kissing her softly on the lips. "But I really won't mind if you haunt my dreams."  
  
Sydney blushed and linked her arm through his. She took back the bear and handed Vaughn the frog. "Here, something to remember me by."  
  
He grinned. "Trust me when I say I don't need anything to remind me of you. But I'll take it so I remember what you look like."  
  
She swatted him playfully on the arm.  
  
~::~  
  
*Damn it to hell I hate my handler! Why the hell couldn't he have shown up yesterday so that I could have stayed longer? And why the hell did Michael have to have a meeting today too?* Sydney looked down at her watch. "Michael. . . "  
  
He turned towards her, a sad look in his eyes as well. "I know. It's three isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He smiled at the expression on her face. "Don't worry, I'm not going to disappear. I told you that I was attracted to you Ms. Bristow and I meant it. So, I had an absolutely fantastic time today and I WILL call you. That is a promise."  
  
Sydney smiled and hugged him, breathing in his cologne.  
  
He kissed her again and then took her hand. "Back to the restaurant."  
  
Sydney smiled, happy for the remaining 10 minutes they had of their date before they reached their cars. "We must look so silly."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well. . . you have a frog and I have a bear. And you aren't wearing a jacket even though it's freezing-"  
  
"I'm not wearing a jacket because you are wearing my jacket. Or did that little tidbit slip your mind, Sydney?"  
  
She blushed and took it off. "I'm sorry, here you go."  
  
He pushed it back to her. "I generate more body heat than you. Keep it. Besides, now that you have my jacket, you know I'll have to see you again. Not that I wouldn't otherwise."  
  
"Isn't this weird?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That we met yesterday and now we're together." She looked up at him while she said it to make sure than her assumption was correct. His shoulders relaxed as she said it. He was hoping that they were now an official couple.  
  
"I don't think it's weird at all. I think it's fate."  
  
Sydney placed her arm around his waist and leaned slightly against him. "Okay then."  
  
They reached her car. "So. . . " She hesitated. Was she supposed to give him her number? Just leave? Make a date herself? Jump on him?  
  
"What's your number?" Vaughn asked casually. "Aren't you proud of how casually I just said that? I asked you because I'm planning on taking you to dinner tonight but I want to ask you out formally."  
  
She smiled. "I was impressed. . . until you explained what exactly you were doing. That's okay though. Surprises aren't my thing."  
  
"Wow. . . I thought girls lived for surprises."  
  
"Not this one. I like my life to be. . . stable. I like knowing what's going to happen today or the next day-" She stopped, aware of what she was saying.  
  
"So. . . seeing me today kinda screwed it up huh?"  
  
"NO. . . I liked that. I don't know what I'm trying to say. I'm really glad I ran into you today Michael. I guess what I'm trying to say is. . . well. . . I guess it has to do with the fact that my father is CIA and my mom died. Life is so-"  
  
"Unpredictable." Vaughn finished for her.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Then there was the moment. The moment where the only thing that they could see was each other; the whole world stopped spinning and stayed still and the whole universe was silent if only for that one instant. They just looked into each other's eyes and let the moment fall and wash over them, carrying them along in its current. They didn't struggle.  
  
Her pager went off. So did his.  
  
"Shit, I'm late." They both said and then smiled at each other.  
  
"Okay, so my number is 534-7534."  
  
"I'll call you."  
  
Sydney nodded and hurriedly opened her car door. She was about to start the car when she heard his voice.  
  
"Sydney! Wait!"  
  
She rolled down her window. "What is it?"  
  
"I had to give you something." He seemed almost breathless.  
  
"What?"  
  
He put his head through the window and kissed her. "That. I had to have one for the road." And then he ran off, leaving a smiling Sydney behind him.  
  
She drove, looking at the clock every couple seconds. Knowing the CIA, they would have a full analysis about her character based on how late she was. She cursed softly but was still too happy to really mean it. She looked in her rearview mirror and saw Michael driving behind her. He saw her and grinned. She waved at him.  
  
Then she started to feel weird. He was making every turn she was making, stopping at every sign, looking at his watch almost as frequently as she looked at hers. Shit! She felt her heart sinking. He wasn't real. He was tailing her! Her breath nearly stopped but she dissuaded herself. No. It couldn't be true. After all, he was right behind her. No one was that stupid. She swerved suddenly onto another street; though it took longer, it was a hidden road and would get her where she wanted to be.  
  
She sighed in relief. Thank god he wasn't behind her. Thank god he wasn't sent by someone to follow her. She wanted- no, she needed- him to be real.  
  
She parked in the space a couple blocks away from the main building.  
  
And then she stopped breathing. She saw his car rolling along the street, entering the CIA parking lot and parking in a space.  
  
Her fear came back. He WAS tailing her. He knew she worked for the CIA and he was trying to. . . what was he trying to do? She was a new officer, she didn't know anything! Maybe that was the point. Maybe he was supposed to get her when she was still green and supposedly more trusting. . . Maybe he was just another Irina Derevko. And the worst part was that she had trusted him.  
  
She had fallen for the same trap her father had nearly 30 years ago. He got out of the car and opened his trunk, looking for something.  
  
Tears started falling from Sydney's eyes. He had manipulated her; he had been trying to get her to fall for him so that he could trap her. And he had.  
  
No. No he hadn't. She wasn't that easy. She straightened and ran softly to the parking lot, watching him cross the way to the main building. What the hell was he doing? If she was what he wanted then why was he going in there?  
  
She stopped herself from thinking and trusted her instincts on this one. She ran towards him as fast as she could until she was directly behind him. He had heard her footfalls and had started to turn around when she swept her leg in a kick to his legs, knocking him down on the ground. She quickly bent towards him, her hand trapping his neck to the floor. Fear and surprise filled his eyes; he looked so confused that for a minute Sydney had no idea what she was doing. But she pushed those thoughts aside and let her anger return. Was nothing in her life real?  
  
She exhaled hard, looking at him with steely eyes. "Who the hell are you and why are you following me?" 


	9. True Identities

9.  
  
She loosened her hand just a little so that he could speak.  
  
"Sydney? What do you think you're doing?" Michael sputtered.  
  
"I think I could and should ask you the exact same question."  
  
"Wait! Why did you knock me down?" His head was still spinning and he was pretty sure that he had just asked an extremely stupid question but that was something he could forgive himself for. After all, he had just gotten beaten up by his girlfriend. Which was embarrassing in itself especially because he was supposedly trained to defend himself.  
  
Sydney narrowed her eyes. "Why? Why did you do that?" She let control take over her feelings. She would not let herself cry in front of him.  
  
"Why did I do what?" He was now thoroughly confused.  
  
"Why did you let me have feelings for you when all you wanted was to follow me?" She couldn't hold it in any longer. She released him and pulled back a fist, ready to beat him for what he was making her feeling.  
  
He grabbed her hand and used the leverage to pull himself up. "Sydney, I have no idea what you are talking about but frankly I'm a little scared and if this is how you always behave after really great dates, then I don't think we should see each other anymore. I mean, aren't you the one who is following me?"  
  
"Don't try to confuse me. I know what you're trying to do. And if you had looked up your information right, you would've noticed that one of you already happened to my family before. Or does the name Irina Derevko not strike a chord?"  
  
"Irina Der-"  
  
"I see you are familiar with that name," Sydney spat. Her eyes were starting to water and she quickly shook her head. She looked up at him, suddenly seeming smaller and a little more defeated. "What was it about me that gave me away? Were you following me at the hardware store too? Did you see who paged me? Why me? I haven't even started yet." Sydney bit her lip. She knew she was talking way more than she should have but she decided to keep trusting her instincts. They were, after all, what had shown her who Michael really was.  
  
"Gave you away? I'm not following you Sydney," he touched her shoulder, worried. Why was he always getting himself into weird relationships? He had thought that she was finally the one. And she turned out to be another who belonged in the loony bin. Then he raised his hand, alarm showing on his features. "Someone paged you and you thought I was following you. . . here? And you haven't started yet. . . here? Here is the CIA. . ." Michael's mouth dropped slightly.  
  
"Sydney. . ." His eyes filled with wonder and a little bit of despair.  
  
"I KNOW that this is the fucking CIA, Michael. But I'm sure you knew that already. Now are you going to let me into your little secrets or am I going to have to. . . I don't even know what I'm going to do."  
  
"Sydney! I'm not following you. I promise."  
  
"Then why are you here? Why were you at the restaurant? Why did you take me to Happyland? Why were you driving right behind me? And back to the first question, why are you he-"  
  
"Sydney! Listen to me. I didn't tell you the entire truth when I told you my father was CIA."  
  
"Oh, have you decided to start telling the truth now? Because frankly it doesn't mean sh-"  
  
"I'm CIA."  
  
Sydney stepped back, confusion lighting her face. "So. . . you work here."  
  
"Yes."  
  
A flush spread from her neck.  
  
"Michael I'm so sorry. . . I thought you were following me because-" She shut up, looking at him closely. Did he know?  
  
"Because your father is CIA."  
  
"And so am I."  
  
"And so are. . . you." Michael said the words slowly, testing them out in his mouth. "So. . . we're both CIA."  
  
Sydney smiled, realizing the humor of the situation. "Yes."  
  
He smiled at her, relief showing on his features. "So it's not my fault that you were able to beat me down because you are trained to do that."  
  
Grinning, she nodded. "And it's not my fault that you were so easy to take down." She looked down at the ground and smiled again, her face a pretty pink. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Michael took her in his arms and laughed slightly. "Well, I guess that's why you like stability in your life."  
  
Sydney smiled into his neck. "I guess we both like a little stability."  
  
Their beepers went off.  
  
They checked their numbers and started walking into the building.  
  
"So what exactly is your job?"  
  
"Well, I'm supposed to get an asset today. My first time as a handler. I used to be a desk man. So it wouldn't worry my mother. Because of my dad."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm a field agent. Or I'm going to be one. I'm helping the CIA with SD- 6."  
  
Michael stopped. "Wait. You're the double agent."  
  
Sydney looked at him, a little surprised. "Yeah, why, how did you know?"  
  
"That's why Agent Bristow sounded familiar to me. I talked to your father yesterday."  
  
"My father? How-" Sydney stopped, realization flooding her eyes.  
  
"Agent Bristow! Agent Vaughn! I see that you have been acquainted, good. I'm Agent Kendall and, even though you already have, I would like you to meet Agent Vaughn. Your handler for the SD-6 case."  
  
I know it isn't much of a "cliff" or whatever because they kind of figured it out already but there you are anyway. Oh, and I realize that I got my Irina story all screwed up so here is my revision of it: They know that Irina Derevko was KGB but they did not know that her death was faked or that she was the one who killed all those CIA officers. So basically, she is a dead bad guy. Okay then.  
  
Review~ Jenn 


	10. Taking the Chance

Okay, I'm sorry that it's been awhile but I have been… engaged in my other stories (check them out if you haven't already, just click on the little purple "Jennifer"). Anyway, I hope none of you have been absolutely languishing and I really doubt that you have been so I'm not _that_ sorry after all :)   
  
So… here it is

10.

Sydney got her breath back first. "Uh, yeah. Hi, I'm Sydney Bristow."   
  
He was surprised at how clipped and professional her tone suddenly was. All his doubts about her were suddenly erased when he saw her become a stranger in front of his eyes. This woman could change personalities like a chameleon. "Michael Vaughn. Nice to meet you."  
  
She smiled and then turned to Kendall. "Is there anything I need to be briefed about?"  
  
"Actually, I was thinking that you should get familiar with your handler today; see how you guys work together. Your first mission will be in a few days but until then, we will be using you to monitor SD-6."  
  
_Great. _She nodded. "Well Agent Vaughn, after you."  
  
~:~  
  
"Sydney, I'm so sorry th-"  
  
Sydney shook her head. "It's done. And it's not your fault. I think that we're lucky to have stopped it now before anything happened... now that we know the truth, we can stick to our professional lives." She hoped she sounded convincing.  
  
Michael felt his eyes widening. "What? Sydney-"  
  
She looked up at him, a strange glow lighting her eyes. "Agent Bristow."  
  
"_Sydney_. Sydney, I don't know about you but I haven't felt this way about _anybody_ for a long time. And are you just prepared to… to throw it all away just because of-"  
  
"What? Just because of what? Because of the rules and protocol that _tells_ us that we can't see each other? Is that the "just" that you are talking about? Because I'm not ready to break those rules and I WANT to follow that protocol. This is my first day and I am working here to _serve my country_. Not to find a boyfriend."  
  
When she said it like that, he felt embarrassed. She was right. But to deny the feelings that he was having already for this woman… he could already see how amazing she was. And he thought that she could see something too. He sat down heavily on the crate.   
  
"You're right. You are absolutely right and I am sorry." He paused. "But can you honestly say that they is nothing between us? You really think that we caught this just in time? Because if you were to ask me ten minutes ago how my day was, I would tell you that is was magnificent. And then I would tell you that it was because I met the most amazing woman."  
  
She softened. "Of course I felt something. God, you took me to _Happyland_. But we can't do this. It's not right. It will compromise your ju-"  
  
"Look, I'm not asking you to engage in a secret love affair. I just think that this is something that we should be pursuing. I think that what we have might be powerful enough to last."  
  
"Michael, we JUST met."  
  
"And that's why I think it will work. We just met each other but the feelings are so powerful- Look, I've never had anyone use a pick-up line regarding milk on me before. And I have never been to Happyland before. And I have never kissed anyone in the middle of the street. This is all new and these are all things that I have never done before that I did because I met you."  
  
She couldn't help but hold her breath, it was too hard to concentrate on breathing when Michael Vaughn was leaning towards her like that, his eyes dangerously intense and pleading, his cologne teasing her senses.  
  
"My judgment won't be compromised."  
  
"Are you telling me that you won't be worried every time I go off on some mission? You wouldn't do things that you normally wouldn't do if I was in danger? That you wouldn't mind if I had to seduce some creep or wear trashy clothes or… murder people?"  
  
He sighed. There were always complications. And it was hard because all of her posed problems were real. Too real. "Of course I would be worried. Of course I would try to help. But those are all things that I would do anyway. Why can't I just care about you?"  
  
She felt her eyes brimming despite herself. "Why are you trying so hard to be with me?"  
  
He smiled. "Because I barely know you and yet you intrigue me. And even though I've only spent the last few hours with you, I can't help but wonder what it would feel like to hold you in my arms or kiss you good night."  
  
"We only met yesterday. Aren't guys supposed to be scared of commitment?"  
  
"Maybe that's only until they meet the right person."  
  
God he was a slick talker. Sydney felt her resolve slowly melting away as she saw him looking intensely at her; as if he could see all her thoughts and feelings. She wanted him. She wanted this relationship.  
  
"I can't believe you want to be with a girl you attacked you in the parking lot," she said with a little grin.   
  
He smiled back, relief spreading across his face. "I've always like independent women."  
  
She arched an eyebrow. "And how many have there been?"  
  
He grinned. "One. If she wants me."  
  
She looked down again. "This is so bad. It's my first day and I'm already breaching protocol. Michael… if only you were someone else or if I had known you longer… or even if you told me this down the road… I don't know."  
  
He nodded, standing up again. "I understand. I'm not exactly the person who usually throws away the rulebook either." He walked across to the fence, intertwining his fingers with the metal for a moment before turning back around. Professional. "So, what do you think? Do you think we can work well together?" He tried to make light of the situation.   
  
He tried not to feel rejected. "Do you accept me as your handler?"  
  
She smiled. "Of course."  
  
Her smile killed him. Michael couldn't get enough of it, of her, of her standing in front of him smiling.  He saw her see him, the sudden uncertainty in her eyes.   
  
She leaned closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry Mi-"  
  
He turned his head ever so slightly and brought a hand to her cheek, taking advantage of her position to lightly kiss her mouth. If she didn't feel anything, then this would just be a kiss goodbye. He hoped she felt something.  
  
She closed her eyes after the moment's shock passed her by. _This is just a kiss good bye. It doesn't mean anything. We're letting each other go._ But despite her mind, she knew it wasn't true. She would never be able to let him go now.   
  
Her hands buried themselves in his hair and she was once again transported to that moment on the street.   
  
He pulled back first, meeting her questioning eyes. "Syd? Doesn't it feel good to break the rules?"  
  
She tried to remember all the arguments she had used before, she wasn't looking for a boyfriend, she didn't need one. She was supposed to be serving her country. But all those melted away. Why couldn't she do everything? Why couldn't she have everything?  
  
Sydney looked up at him. "Yeah. Yeah it does. But it could be awhile. Years maybe."  
  
He nodded. "I know. But I'm willing to wait. I want to take this chance. Don't you?"  
  
She smiled softly and she felt him take her hand. "Yeah, yeah I do."

  
  
*****END******

END OF MY FIRST MULTI-CHAPTERED FIC!!!!!! Review~

-Jenn


End file.
